Presently known variable load valve devices used primarily with mass transit vehicles are, in effect, pressure-limiting valve devices whose brake cylinder pressure cut-off valve is varied in accordance with changes in air spring pressure as effected by different vehicle load conditions. Since the requirements and operating characteristics vary among different brake systems of different mass transit vehicles, means must be provided to modify the several variable load valve devices to adapt to the different mass transit brake systems so as to effect the desired cut-off pressure valve and load/brake pressure ratio. This result is accomplished in the presently known devices by changing the springs and pistons thereof to those of appropriate sizes that will produce the desired effects, a process that is time consuming and costly.